Surprise!
by LoveInDarkness
Summary: Hi! This is my first Akakuro Fanfic about Kuroko's Surprise Birthday Party! I hope y'all like it! Contact me @


"Ringggggg~~!" The school bell goes off and Akashi had finished his classes for the day. He had an early release today and decided to head to the club room before anyone reaches there. Little did he knew that Aomine, Kise and Murasakibara were already there, besides Midorima still has classes to attend. "Atsushi, Ryouta and Daiki…" Said the Emperor. "Looks like everyone is here already besides Shintarou. Let's review the plan once more and we're ready. I'll leave the decoration to you guys while I'll get Momoi to pick the perfect cake for for Tetsuya." Two of the members nodded their heads in unison and one looked shocked and shouted "Oi Akashi! Then what are you gonna do?! Leaving all the work to us!" The redhead let out a soft chuckle "Me? I have a very important mission to do…"

Kuroko had just finished his last class, Japanese Literature and felt exhausted even though he still had practice after lunch. Since most of his classmates don't notice him due to his lack of presence and don't know him well, only 2% of his classmates wished him a 'Happy Birthday'. As usual, keeping his cool poker face, he briefly packed his bag and left the almost empty classroom with feather light footsteps. Not really surprise, he then saw a familiar back figure with scarlet red hair waiting outside of his classroom. "Good afternoon, Akashi-kun." With a soft and heart-warming voice, he greeted. "Good afternoon, Tetsuya." Akashi greeted his lover and planted a small kiss on his cheek. "…We're still in school, Akashi-kun"

"It doesn't matter." The redhead rebutted.

"It does." The bluenette argued.

"Since I always win, I'm always right Tetsuya." The Emperor said with confidence in his blazing red and golden eyes facing Kuroko. Kuroko had no choice but to agree with the Emperor while letting a sigh escaped his cherry blossom lips. "Oh yes Akashi-kun, I have a few math questions I would like to ask." "Okay, let us head over to the library to the to discuss. Tetsuya?" Kuroko look at Akashi and cocked his head sideways. " I too have a question to ask… Would Tetsuya like it if we swap personality?" Feeling embarassed suddenly, the bluenette voiced out and said " If that's what Akashi-kun wants… I think I'll be fine…" Akashi softly chuckled and told Kuroko that they could start after the discussion.

Both Akashi and Kuroko walked down the corridor and the staircase quietly, through the cafeteria and shorty after that, they arrived at the library. Akashi caught Kuroko looking at a notice. Much to his surprise, Kuroko turned his glance to Akashi and said "Seijuuro, looks like the library is closed this afternoon. Let's go somewhere else instead." Akashi then realized that their little game has begun. He smiled and ask Kuroko "Let's go somewhere else then. Ku~ro~ko-kun~." Turning back to the corridor they walked from earlier, they arrived at the cafeteria and the birthday boy asked the redhead "Say, Seijuuro, have you gotten your lunch yet?" The redhead shaked his head while saying " No, I wanted to eat with Kuroko-kun" " I see. Let us get lunch before my questions."

"Tetsu-kun~~!" A familiar voice echoed across the cafeteria, hopping happily towards Kuroko. Momoi gave a friendly yet tight hug to Kuroko. "Momoi, what are you doing may I ask?" Releasing an evil aura while shooting her with bloodlust eyes. "Momoi-san, good afternoon… It's suffocating me… And Akashi-kun, you're supposed to stay in role." Releasing the bluenette immediately and Momoi cocked her head to one side curiously having to not comprehend the conversation. "Tetsuya and I are playing a little game." Akashi said to fill her in the details. "Oh..I see…" While looking at Akashi and nodding to his explaination. While the redhead continued to release an unpleasant aura to Momoi, who is still bugging around his beloved Kuroko. "Momoi, I believe you still have something to do?" Raising his voice a little to let her know that she is too close to Kuroko. "Y-Yes! Now that you mentioned about it, I do remember I have something very important to do! See you guys later!" Running off at full speed to cake-picking-for-Kuroko mission appointed by Akashi. "Hah…Akashi-kun…I'm at my limit…Let's change back, I can't take it anymore." Letting out a soft chuckle and said the redhead "If that's what Tetsuya wants, I'll comply it accordingly."

Akashi and Kuroko just in one corner and lunch while discussing the questions that Kuroko originally wanted to ask. After the questions, both of them just sat there and read their books while waiting practice to start before walking to the club room. The atmosphere was so calm and smoothing that it almost made Kuroko fell asleep, so relaxed that it almost resembles the library rather than the cafeteria. The bluenette stood up suddenly and Akashi looked up and asked, "Where are you going, Tetsuya?" "The gents, Akashi-kun." "Ahh…"He lets out a sighed and smirked on the following, thinking that his chance has come.

Halfway through the corridors, Kuroko felt a small shiver down his spine, he felt like as if someone was following him. He turned and take a quick peek behind his shadows, however, there was nothing behind him. Kuroko thought that it might be his own imagination, he then contiuned but walking slightly faster this time. Finally when Kuroko reached the gents, still feeling scared, he stood behind the door the prevent 'the stranger' from opening. "Hah…I wished Akashi-kun was here…" And suddenly the door has it increase in force and forced the door opened, causing Kuroko to fall back. When the door opened, Akashi appeared. "A-Akashi-kun!" "You wished for me to be here right? And here I am." "May I ask why are you here then?" "Me? I'm here to.." The redhead said as he smirk and lock the door behind him and he bends down to Kuroko, "…To keep my love busy~ Of course." The redhead said in a cheeky tone. "A-Akashi-kun?!"

Akashi lightly pecks on Kuroko's lips and without realizing, the light peck turned into a hot french kiss, Kuroko returned the kiss as well. Both of them were kissing passionately in the gents. Kuroko's face was so flushed that his face had turned into a tomato and their tongues were battling in a battle of dominance (but obviously we know who won). Panting, Akashi moved on the Kuroko's milky white throat waiting for a vampire's kiss on it, he nibbled and kissed his lover's neck, leaving a wine red hickey on it only for Kuroko to let out a soft moan. "A…Akashi-kun…We…can't…do…it…here~ Ah~" "It's okay, my love. I've locked the door and nobody will be here to disturb us. Putting that aside, look at how your body is reacting to merely a kiss. You sure say a different thing." He teased. Akashi starts removing his uniform piece by piece slowly and Kuroko just sits there and looking mesmerise by how Akashi is giving him a strip tease in the school gents. Akashi then, agressively removes his love's clothing, dumping them aside. Looking at how cute Kuroko is, their lips met once again and more intense this time. He trailed down to Kuroko's neck again, Kuroko cried of pleasure. Akashi slowly worked his way down, from his collarbone, all the way till his abdomen. Kuroko continued to moan softly as if giving Akashi the permission to keep going (not like he have a choice anyway) and suddenly Akashi sucked on Kuroko's nipple, causing Kuroko to gasp at his action. "Sei-Kun! Ah~!" He covered his mouth and muffled his load moans, threw his head back to gesture that his is enjoying it. Kuroko tighten his hand which was in Akashi's blazing scarlet hair. Akashi stopped and looked at his lover, and suddenly Kuroko flipped the tables and pinned Akashi to the ground. He kisses the readhead gently and slowly worked his way down like how Akashi did earlier, but further down. He plants a feather light kiss on the readhead's thing, licked and sucked it like as if it was a lolipop while looking into Akashi's eyes. "Tetsuya, it feels really good to be in your mouth, you're like having a lolipop, such mouthful bites you take." "Akashi-kun, please be quiet, I can't continue if you keep up with those words, it's embarassing to hear that from you." Kuroko continued and added a little strength this time, Akashi groaned, "Tetsuya, if you're going to do it that hard, I'm going to come soon." Ignoring Akashi's dirty talk, he concentrates on what was he doing. Two big blue eyes looking up at Akashi innocently, he couldn't take it anymore and came into Kuroko's mouth. Kuroko stunned for a while and swallowed Akashi's semen. This time round, Akashi pinned him down and reached his finger down to Kuroko's ass and start fondling it, Kuroko moaned like a girl. "Tetsuya…you're wet, how nice. Have you been waiting for it?" Akashi retrieved his fingers and pointed his member against his lover's butt. "Tetsuya, I'm quite certain I taught you something before I enter." He smirked. Kuroko reluctantly used two fingers and spread his butt and said blushing "A-Akashi-sama…I really want you…Please insert in me…" "I aim to please, Tetsuya" Teased Akashi.

Akashi flipped Kuroko on fours, using some saliva to act as a lubicant and pushing his member into his small and tight hole. "Tetsuya…I love you…" He mumbled as he plants a trail of kisses on the blunette's slim and tiny back. As Kuroko moaned louder and louder, he had to bite his fingers to soften down his voice, the redhead thrust harder and deeper into him, allowing him to throw his head back to show his feeling good. Akashi stopped and flipped Kuroko back on his back again and said " Like this I will be able to see when you come for me, I want to see your everything… I love you, Tetsuya…" He used a little more strength this time in thrusting into him, "Akashi-kun!~ I can't…! At…my…limit…already!" Kuroko said panting. " Just a little more, Tetsuya…I'm also at my limit…!" The redhead shut his eyes when he groaned. Minutes later, he had his final thrust into his love.

"A…kashi-kun…I love you too…" He tried to sit up and hug his lover. "Me too, Tetsuya. I love you the most. Let me help you up and get dressed." Kuroko simply nodded.

After dressing up, before Kuroko could say anything, Akashi kissed him once more. Kuroko returned the kiss and pull away, "Akashi-kun… We just got dressed…" "That aside, what did I tell you to address me when we're alone?" "Se…Sei-kun…" He said while he face blushed like tomato. "Good boy." The emperor smile.

Both bluenette and redhead worked their way back to the cafeteria, both of them looking satisfied by the actions they had. While on the way, Kuroko sighed and looked disappointed despite what Akashi did to him, he is happy but that's not what he wanted, Akashi took a small glance and thought to himself "A little while more, my dear." Then, Akashi's phone vibrated, they continued walking as he took his phone out and read, it's a text from Midorima saying that the clubroom is almost ready that they can start making their way here. When the both of them arrived at the cafeteria to retrieve their bags, Akashi's phone rang and turned to Kuroko and said "Excuse me, Tetsuya." He briefly nodded and continued to pack Akashi's and his bag.

"I assumed the clubroom is ready, Shintarou?" "Yes, What's left is you and Kuroko's arrival." "Okay, ask the rest to be on stand-by and we'll be there in 10 minutes." Akashi returned to where Kuroko is and said "Tetsuya, Shintarou called and needed us to head back to the clubroom, seems like some problems has occurred." "I wonder what happened…" said Kuroko while keeping his usual poker face.

"Who knows…" The emperor smirked. After double checking if they had left anything behind, they left the cafeteria.

Quietly, the loving couple walked down the hallway in a slow and steady pace. Kuroko, whom is still showing his Depressed-but-I-won't-admit face, sighed once again. And Akashi, who knew what was the reason behind the sigh pretenously asked "What's wrong, Tetsuya? You've been sighing ever since we went back to the cafeteria." Kuroko state that he is merely tired and nothing else. "Hmm…we'll go home together after practice okay?" "I understand" He nodded and said with disappointment all over his face.

When they arrived at the clubroom, they pushed the door open together and saw a pitch dark room. In a flash, Kise jumped out of nowhere and shouted "KUROKOCCHI! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" And followed by Aomine, Murasakibara and Midorima, wishing Kuroko happy birthday by turns. Then from behind, Momoi jumped onto him and screamed "TETSU-KUNNN~! HAPPY BIRTHDAY~!" "I know exactly why are you disappointed, you thought that we've forgotten your birthday? Right? You silly. There's no way I would forgot such important date. Happy Birthday, Tetsuya my love." He laughed and said while taking out a gift box from his pocket then planting a light peck on Kuroko's cheek.

Unknowingly, Kuroko's eyes were filled with tears, but those were tears of joy, feeling blessed and grateful that he had such nice friends and a loving boyfriend to celebrate his birthday. Kise started to panicking and screamed "EHHHH?! WHY ARE YOU CRYING?~" Ignoring Kise's question, "Aomine-kun, Midorima-kun, Kise-kun, Murasakibara-kun, Momoi-san and Akashi-kun. Thank you very much for the Birthday party and the gifts… I am on cloud nine right now…"

Kuroko made a wish upon the candles before blowing it out. The room was bright, so as Kuroko's smile.

-THE END-


End file.
